Ragyō Kiryūin
|-|Ragyo Kiryuin= |-|Junketsu= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu Second Form= Summary Ragyō Kiryūin is the true main antagonist of Kill la Kill. ''She's the mother of Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Ragyo is well known for her cruelty and heartlessness throughout the series. Willing to kill, torture and abuse anyone including her children to achieve her goals, or simply because she feels like it. She works together with the Life Fibers in their ambition to end all life on Earth. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''6-B' | At least 6-B | High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ragyō Kiryūin Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least in her 40s (Was an adult woman 20 years before the series) Classification: Life Fibers Infused Human, Revocs Corporation's CEO, chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordswoman, Flight, Cloth Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from being cut to pieces by Satsuki and Ryuko), Willpower Manipulation (Able to create massive shockwaves from her willpower alone), Mind Control (Both towards others and herself), Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation via Mental Refitting, Thread Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Able to survive the vacuum of space both with and without her Kamui), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation (Can emit light from her presence), Astral Projection (Can create a projection of herself as a means of communication over long distances), Limited Power Nullification (Able to negate the powers and transformations of Life Fibers) Attack Potency: Country level (Far stronger than Nui Harime. Stomped Post-Harmonization Satsuki and broke Bakuzan. Casually overpowered Post Junketsu Ryuko and Post Senketsu Satsuki simultaneously.) | At least Country level (Far stronger than her base form. Easily overpowered Post Junketsu Ryuko after she had gone through multiple power boosts during their previous fight) | Multi-Continent level (Casually overpowered Senketsu Kisaragi Ryuko) | Multi-Continent level (Casually overpowered Senketsu Kisaragi Ryuko after Ryuko had grown powerful enough to contend with her previous form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Faster than Nui. Speedblitzed Post Harmonization Satsuki. Casually reacted to both Post Junketsu Ryuko's and Post Senketsu Satsuki's attacks simultaneously with her eyes closed.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Casually blocked all of Ryuko's attacks and impaled her multiple times before she could react) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Easily outsped Senketsu Kisaragi Ryuko) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than her first form) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Satsuki could not escape her casual grip) | At least Class M | At least Class T (Physically stronger than Ryuko) | At least Class T Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, Regeneration makes her hard to kill | At least Country level, Regeneration makes her hard to kill | Multi-Continent level, Regeneration makes her hard to kill | Multi-Continent level, Regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with swords, Hundreds of meters with threads, Several kilometers with ranged attacks, Planetary with Absolute Domination (Only works on Life Fibers, however) Standard Equipment: Life Fiber Swords, Shinra-Kōketsu Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Spent decades researching/experimenting with extraterrestrial beings, lead one of the largest companies on the planet a monopoly that accounted for literally 100% of all global apparel sales. Ruled over an entire island, created sentient life and also has extensive knowledge on armed and unarmed combat) Standard Tactics: She can use Mind Manipulation on herself to turn off her humanity, empathy and maternal instincts to more effectively fight essentially making her bloodlusted Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi threads of Shinra Koketsu, Ragyō becomes more vulnerable to attack. Her regeneration can be negated if she is cut from both sides simultaneously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Fiber Manipulation:' Ragyo can freely manipulate Life Fibers, using them for a wide variety of abilities from creating weapons such as swords to making fully functional artificial limbs to taking control of the minds of her opponents. **'Mental Refitting:' By directly affecting a target with her Life Fibers, Ragyo can instantly rewrite and destroy every facet of one's personality, replacing their thoughts, emotions, and memories with artificial ones of her choosing. This allows her to make people unquestionably obey any command of hers, including fighting on her behalf or killing themselves. This ability is thorough enough that she was able to instantly rewrite Ryuko's entire lifetime of memories, making her believe that instead of her mother trying to kill her and having her father murdered, she had lived a full and happy life and had a loving mother, as well as instantly making her fall in love with her father's killer. The ability can affect a large number of people simultaneously as well, having instantly taken control of the tens of thousands of Honnōji Academy students that were mobilized against her. Ragyo's higher forms have this power but to a much greater extent. Shinra-Kōketsu: Life Fibers Domination: Ragyo's ultimate form which is designed for her by Nui. To draw out its full power, a second host is required, often at the sacrifice of their life. *'Absolute Domination' - Shinra-Koketsu mentally controls other Life Fibers and negates their abilities. Ragyo uses this ability to call forth the Life Fibers and initiate them to undergo the Cocoon Sphere Genesis. *'Shapeshifting:' Ragyo can slightly alter her form like Senketsu and Junketsu. *'Second Form' - By removing the last small bit of humanity and morality Ragyo had, she achieved a much more powerful transformation. Ragyo is granted drastically increased abilities and can easily overwhelm Ryuko. Key: Base | Shinra Koketsu | Primordial Life Fiber Shinra Koketsu | Shinra Koketsu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Magical Girls Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Scientists Category:Rich Characters Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Cloth Users Category:Memory Users Category:Morality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Billionaires Category:Immortals Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 6